Mirrors
by konama.kuchiki.39
Summary: Ren Hitotose like every new recruit is eager to learn new things at Gotei 13 but unlike the rest,she can't remember her past.Upon meeting eyes with Captain Kuchiki Byakuya,there was something powerful & nostalgic born between them that they couldn't phantom yet helplessly drew them to each other. can she be the one to melt his frozen heart and can he be the key to her missing past?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first bleach story. I love bleach and wanted to try my hands on it too. Please keep the reviews coming!**

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned bleach. Byakuya would have been mine.**

**Chapter 1.**

**Time: Just after winter war.**

" Tomorrow..." Ren whispered with excitement gleaming in her amber orbs. She had waited a long time for this day and couldn't believe that day was just tomorrow. She gushed excitedly at the thought. Tomorrow she was going to be a new recruit in the famous Gotei 13 along with many others who successfully graduated from the academy. After not making it the first time due to some casualties she couldn't put to words how overwhelmed she was about graduating the academy. Its was every students' dream in the academy to be part of the prestigious Gotei 13. The Gotei 13 who are the guardians of sereitei and soul society at large consisting of shinigamis who are powerful swordsmen . This is so because only the skilled and talented made it there. They don't only protect soul society but also the human world, making sure there is balance between the human realm and soul society.

The Gotei 13 as its name says consists of 13 divisions. The shinigamis in each division are ranked according to how powerful they are from the foot soldiers, to the seated officers, to the vice captain and to the highest the captains. Apart from the captain and vice captain, there are 18 ranks available in ever division. From 3rd to 5th seat, usually only one person occupies those ranks after them more than one person usually occupy the other seats. The captains are the most respected and most powerful of all the shinigamis. They were the most talked about in the academy especially by the female population since most of the captains were men. Once in a while, Ren liked to listen to the girls squeal and gush about these captains. There were ones who were talked about more and these are their names and description given:

Ukitake Taicho,the handsome and charismatic captain with a charming smile.

Kyouraku Taicho, the suave hot Pervert.

Zaraki Taicho, the slayer, just don't go near him.

Hitsugaya Taicho, the 'too cool to care' heartthrob.

But there was one captain that topped almost every girls list; Kuchiki Byakuya. He wasn't only popular amongst the ladies but was actually the most popular captain in all of soul society. From what she heard, he was outstandingly handsome and was also the head of the kuchiki clan, one of the four great noble houses in Sereitei. There was a rumour that he wears a scarf around his shoulders that could buy four good mansions in sereitei. She didn't know how true that was because it sounded ridiculous but she knew they probably meant he was rich. With all this she wasn't surprised he had legions of fangirls and admirers all over. She had not met him before but that would change tomorrow because she was going to be part of Gotei 13. After another squeal and jumping around in excitement, sleepiness finally took over her and she made herself comfortable on her futon with her blanket wrapped around her before drifted off to sleeping.

Before 6:30, Ren Hitotose was already dressed in front of her mirror checking her appearance. Had her black long hair with violet tints tied in a high pony in a long braid with long uneven fringes framing her round caramel face, amber eyes hooded with long dark lashes, pointed petite nose and small full lips. She was moderate height,had chocolate skin and her body wasn't too curvy but had just enough curves at the right places. She was clad in the official black kimono for shinigamis with purple beads decorating her waist. Satisfied with her appearance, she grabbed her things she had packed along with her katana, and dashed off. Her friends' homes were on her way to sereitei so she had to leave early to meet them. That wasn't a problem for Ren though because she was very fast. Infact, she was the fastest amongst this batch of new recruits.

It took 35 minutes to get to her friends' houses. In 4 minutes, was just about to join her friends, Ayame Terazawa and Nadeshiko Doi. Ayame was tall, had luscious shoulder length chocolate locks with the upper half tied behind, broad face with hazel eyes and very full pink lips. She had a black bandana tied loosely around her neck as an accessory to her black kimono uniform. Ayame was tanned and well endowed with womanly curves to die for. To add to her sultry look, she always liked to play the cool tough chic eventhough she was a very soft person in reality and usually let things get to her. She was very good at Kido and was arguably one of the best in their batch. Nadeshiko or Nade for short was slightly taller than Ayame and had flowing waist length bluish- grey silky hair with white hair combs holding part of her hair to the sides of her head. She had a long oval face with turquoise eyes heavily hooded with thick lashes, a straight nose and thin lips. She had very pale skin, and had a big white ribbon tied around her tiny waist in addition to her uniform. She had a bosom that seem too heavy for her because of her lean frame. Her look made her look ethereal and delicate like a porcelain doll but she was surprisingly blessed with exceptional strength even for shinigamis. But she was a gentle soul and didn't used it unless when very necessary.

Ren really loved rustling Ayame's feathers because of the reaction she always got from her. It was priceless. Hiding her reaistu seeing they were unaware if her presence, Ren pounced on Ayame from behind making both of them fall on the roof earning a burst of laughter from Nade at how funny they looked after she overcame her surprised of suddenly seeing Ren. It seemed Ayame seemed to be still struggling to understand what just happened with her hair all over the place which Ren knew she was going to freak out about.

_**Sweet**_

" Good morning, Ayame!" Ren greeted in a sing song voice.

1...2...3...

Ayame grabbed Ren's ear and cheek pull them hard before screaming.

" DIDN'T YOU SEE ME STANDING THERE BEFORE YOU BUMPED INTO ME, YOU BLIND BAT! MY HAIR I CAREFULLY COMBED EARLY THIS MORNING ESPECIALLY FOR THE CEREMONY IS RUINED!"

Ren in retaliation grabbed Ayame's hair and pulled before yelling back.

" Who said I didn't see you before I bumped into you?! I purposed in my heart to jump on you!"

This made Ayame pulled harder making Ren's ear and cheek hot and sore and Ren of course retaliated the gesture by grabbing more of Ayame's hair and pulling harder.

" MY CHEEK! OWW OWWW! YOU ARE GOING TO RIP MY EAR OFF!"

" MY HAIR! OH KAMI MY HAAAAIRRRR! They both cried out. Nade had seen enough. She immediately separated them with with the two girls glaring at each other and still trying to grab the other.

" Its enough you two... I'm feeling left out."

Both Ren and Ayame looked at Nade like she was crazy before they both pounced on her causing the three girls to laugh.

" Happy now?" Ren asked Nade who happily nodded her head.

" Well im not." Ayame announced pointing her dishevelled hair.

" No one asked you." Ren mockingly pointed out earning her a death glare from the brunette.

" Alright we still have a lot of time. We have to get Ayame's hair fixed." Nade said.

"Ok" Ren said simply before almost pouncing on Ayame again if Nade hadn't caught her in time. Ayame just stared at her like she had lost her mind.

" Its not my fault you bring out the worst in me." Ren stated in a matter of factly tone. It was true though she never acted like this with anyone except Ayame. It was her way of getting the brunette out of her cold shell. She termed it as their way of bonding. Eventhough outwardly Ayame acted like she was peeved by it, Ren knew she enjoyed it as much she did. Ren did all this also because she secretly just liked pulling Ayame from her ultra cool pedestal she had created for herself.

After Ayame's hair was fixed, some more bickering and they all getting themselves fixed, they had just 5 minutes to get to Sereitei which was a 45 minutes trip from where they were. Ren being the fastest grabbed her friends and shunpoed them all at super fast speed. In 3 minutes, they were behind the gate along with the other new recruits. Ren was bent over trying to catch her breath and her friends were still trying to catch their bearings. Right after they got themselves together, a bell was rang, signalling the commencement of the induction ceremony. The gate was opened by the huge gate keeper for them to enter the Sereitei. They were marvelled by what they saw. The place was different from rukongai even the first district. The buildings where big and beautiful with beautiful gardens and even the air smelled clean and fresh different from what they were used to. Upon entering they were met by a scary looking young man with messy black hair,four straight scars running from below his left eye down to his chin, a plaster and a 69 tattoo on his left cheek . His uniform was altered with no sleeves and he had black choker around his neck to accessorize. He gave a little bow surprising them all not thinking with his appearance he would even bow in the first place. They returned the bow with a lower one and greeted him.

" Good morning new recruits, I'm Hisagi Shuuhei and welcome to Sereitei. I would lead you to the first division barracks where your induction would be held. Follow me." he said

" Hai!" The new recruits responded and did as they were told.

As they were getting closer to their destination, it seemed the more they went into Sereitei, the greater the beauty they saw than before, the buildings, the trees, the flowers and even some of the people they came across. And they could sense so much reaistu some of the new recruits almost reacted to it. Ren wasn't bothered at all by this because as long as she could remember, she had great amount of reaistu compared to the others.

Soon they arrived infront of the 1st division barracks gate, Hisagi announced their presence before the gates were opened to them. The place was absolutely beautiful and serene and it seemed to be very concentrated with high reaistu. Hisagi seeing how uneasy some of the recruits were, apologize to them and immediately vanished behind two huge wooden doors that seemed like it might have a hall or meeting room behind them. Before he came back the density of the reaistu was lowered drastically and the recruits thanked him. Shortly after he came out, a group of powerful and distinguished looking shinigamis came out from the same door Hisagi came out from with a bald old man leading them. Some had white haoris over their uniforms indicating their captaincy and the others had bands around their arms indicating they were vice captains. They now saw the source of the high reaistu concentration. They also just noticed Hisagi also wearing a vice captain's band.

The old man leading the group had a huge X scar on his head and a long braided beard that swept the ground. He wore a haori on top of his uniform and had a wooden walking stick to complete his look. They filed up unto a platform the was provided for by some 1st division officers. The old man with the stick stepped forward, thumping the platform twice with his stick before addressing the new recruits.

" Good morning, new recruits"

" Good morning sir!" They all sang together.

" Welcome to 1st division barracks, I am Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto and I am 1st division captain and captain commander of Gotei 13."

The new recruits looked at him in total awe. Being a captain is already awesomely sick itself, but the commander of all these great captains was just mind blowing. They never thought they would have the captain commander address them directly. Usually such powerful people were seen once in a blue moon and the mystery made them seem even more powerful.

" On behalf of the Gotei 13, I will like to congratulate you young recruits for making it into the Gotei 13. Behind me are all the captains and their respective vice captains of the various 13 divisions. One by one they will come forward and introduce themselves to you to get to know your superiors' names and the various divisions the head." With that he stepped back for an man with silver hair and a thin moustache to step forward and gave a respectful bow to the recruits.

" Chojirou Sasakibe, vice captain of 1st division at your service." The recruits clapped after he introduced himself. After that, other captains with their respective vice captains stepped forward and introduced themselves one after the other from 2nd division to 5th division. After each introduction there were applause and murmurs from the recruits.

And then he stepped forward with unparalleled grace and beauty. His long midnight mane cascaded down his broad shoulders. It was held to the side and on top of his head by the kenseiken that showed his high nobility and bangs falling over his closed eyes. He had delicate elegant eyebrows and his closed eyes had thick dark long lashes that contrasted with his pale cheeks. He had a very straight aristocratic nose, his lips were perfectly chiselled into smooth planes and finished off his ivory statuette face with an angular jaw line. Apart from being clad in his uniform and sleeveless haori to perfection, he wore grey fingerless gloves and had a light green expensive looking silk scarf around his shoulders. Was the rumour true? That was the least of Ren's problems at the moment. There were fangirl squeals all around. Ren couldn't hear them. She was in her own world where she saw no one but this breathtaking sight of a man. She had never seen this much beauty in a man ever in her life. He just looked from another world.

" Kuchiki Byakuya, 6th division captain." She never taught his voice would be so deep and rich but of course it sounded as beautiful and mesmerizing as himself. As if she hadn't had enough he opened his eyes... and in that moment, Ren forgot how to breathe.

**Reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Its been a while. Forgive me. Just wasnt motivated enough to continue but going back to the lovely few who favourited, followed and reviewed got me back to the story. But like Oliver Twist, i want more. So read and dont forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the bleach characters, just my OC**

**Chapter 2**

Ren walked quietly behind the pack of new recruits following the red head leading them to his barracks. She couldn't believe it. She was actually in the 6th division. The most coveted by the female population but to their surprise and chagrin only three females made it to the 6th division; Ren and two other girls she hadn't really met. Unfortunately for her, she and her friends were split to other groups, Nade being in the 8th division and Ayame to the 13 division. Ren didn't have the opportunity to feel disappointed as she should because she was surprised at the turn of events. Upon barely recovering from her state of awe of meeting the great Kuchiki Byakuya for the first time, hearing she was also in his squad was another blow all together. She never thought in her wildest dreams she would ever be in his squad most importantly the dubbed lucky few females to make it there. She didn't know how to react. She had never met him till today and she had to admit the remorse did no justice to him at all. He was just flawless and so divine it made him seemed to make everyone fade in comparison to him. And it made her feel so intimidated, afraid she might not meet high standards someone like him would expect from his subordinates. The last thing she wanted was for someone like him to view her as a failure. The shame would kill her.

_I_ _would rather die than let that happen_. She said to herself.

" Hey there."

" Huh?" Ren raised her head to see two girls infront of her smiling at her.  
One was slightly taller than Ren with blue eyes and pink long straight hair with a white head band. The shorter one had short blonde hair with big curls and a beauty mark under her green eyes.

" We were wondering where the last of the 3 of us was and low and behold we found you trailing behind the group." The pinkette asked with a questioning look.

" You seem kinda troubled." the blonde pointed out.

Ren just gave a sheepish grin at being caught.

" Yeah you could say that. I was just worried about being in 6th division." She confessed.

This seemed to make eyes of both girls automatically bulge out of their sockets freaking Ren out.

_Is it something I sa_-

" You are what?!" The blonde shrilled in shock.

" Did you just say you were worried about being in THE 6th division where THE super awesome Kuchiki Byakuya is?!" the pinkette gaped at Ren like she had gone mad.

Ren was genuinely scared now.

They finally calmed down and looked at her in amusement confusing Ren the more.

" You are one interesting girl I must say." the pinkette stated.

" Yeah, what's your name?" the blonde asked.

" I am Ren... Ren Hitotose." she answered waringly not sure the reaction she would get this time around.

" I am Hotaru Yamasaki and she is Luca Daiwa." the blonde introduced herself and the pinkette respectively.

" Nice to meet you." Ren gave a polite smile.

" Same here." Luca replied.

They then suddenly walked to Ren, each on either side of the girl. They each encircled their arms around hers making her almost jump at the sudden intrusion.

" Well seeing that you are lacking in the basic knowledge of the awesomeness of Kuchiki taicho its our duty to enlighten you on why you are highly privileged to be in the 6th division all summarize into 3 points." Hotaru announced as the dragged the poor girl along with them.

_Oh boy._

And the pinkette began the praises and worship of Byakuya Kuchiki.

" #1. Not only is he a captain but the head of one of the four great noble houses. Do you know how rear it is to meet a pure blooded noble in the flesh?!"

"#2. He is freaking rich. Have you seen that beautiful scarf around his neck? It was said to be made by one master weaver, Tsujishirō Kuroemon III. Do you know just one of that scarf can buy forty five houses in sereitei?!" Hotaru gushed in awe.

Ren just gawked at the girl.

_F-forty five?! I thought it was four?!_

" And last but most importantly #3. HAVE. YOU. SEEN. THAT. FACE?!" the both squealed breathlessly.

" Forget about the scarf. His face is priceless. Its a masterpiece on a level of its own."

" Those smooth defined planes, those finely carved out features...oh kami and those eyes...the purest of silver...and his hair...is it even fair for a guy to have such great hair? Oh kami oh kami if I go on about the rest of him I might choke to death with sheer awe at his beauty."

Ren could just stand there in amazement. Amazed at how one person going about his business without knowing even knowing they existed, could turn these girls to a squealing mess in adoration of him without lifting a finger. Upon all the "wonders" they had lectured her on, this feat was the one she was most impressed about.

Unfortunately for her, the two girls mistook the look on her face for being that they finally also got her awestruck by their captain. They smiled at each other proudly.

" Ren Hitotose, welcome to the Kuchiki Byakuya fanclub!"

* * *

The 6th division organised a lunch to welcome the new recruits into the division. It was their way of getting to know the new recruits better and vice versa. After they had eaten, the red head that lead them to the barracks got up to address the house. He was tall and had his red hair in a high ponytail. He had what seemed like tribal tattoos on his forehead, neck and arms.

" Hello everyone, this is Abarai Renji here. I would like to welcome the new recruits on behalf of the whole 6th division and my captain who is in a meeting at the moment."  
The whole house clapped in response. Ren's eyes automatically moved to the empty seat by the red head at the head of everyone's joint tables.

" As a way for the new recruits to get to know their seated officers better, they would come to the middle and introduce themselves starting from the 20th seat."  
And with that one after the other, the seated officers came to introduce themselves to the house from the 20th seat to the vice captain to which Renji stepped forward to introduce himself.

" And I am Abarai Renji, vice captain of 6th division."

After he introduced himself seeing that his captain wasn't there he was about to introduce him in his absence. Just when he was about to that, Kuchiki Byakuya, gracefully walked into the room instantly drawing everyone's eyes to him.

" Taicho!" the older members called out and got up in respect and acknowledgement prompting the new recruits to follow suit.

_Was he hiding somewhere waiting for his turn to suddenly appear like this? Tsk, he always wants to look cool_. Renji sneered...in his head before proceeding to introduce him.

" And finally but not the least, Kuchiki Byakuya, the captain of the 6th division." And with that the whole house applauded.

Ren's eyes turn to the two girls she managed to evade before lunch and she rolled her eyes at them hyperventilating at the meer sight of him.

_Are they going always do this when he is around?_ Ren wondered.

Without a word Byakuya took his seat and everyone followed suit.

" Well since the older members are done introducing themselves its the turn of the new recruits."  
Ren almost choked on the water she was drinking at Renji's announcement.

_What?!_

And like to answer her question, her colleagues started getting up from their seats nervously to form a file and to her horror they started introducing themselves.

_Dammit_.

She shakingly got to her feet to reluctantly join the file.

Ren had never been comfortable with talking in public because of attention being on her which she hated the most. And what made matters worse was that he was present.

Her amber eyes turned to the said person who looking just divine by just doing something as simple as remaining in his seat.

_Kami, why did he have to be here? Why did he have to be so flawless...and so...perfect_?

It was so intimidating being in his presence and now she had to introduce herself in public infront of him.

_What if I make a fool of myself infront of him?_

Looking up she realised it was almost her turn. Her palms were sweating profusely and her lips were dry and patched up. Her already racing heart was pounding erratically against her ribcage when it was the turn of the person before her. She tried taking in deep breaths to calm herself down but in the middle of it, the person before her finished and it was her turn. With a face of that of a deer caught by headlights, she shakingly step forward in the middle, before him and everyone else with all eyes on her. She bristled at that thought. His eyes were still closed and she didn't know whether to be relieved or be more worried.

_This was now or never to prove yourself, Ren_.

" Hitotose Ren, at your service." she said quickly and very rehearsed.

She sighed inaudibly. But it was better than stuttering. Just she was about to scurry away to make her great escape, a familiar deep rich voice arrested her in her steps.

" Hitotose Ren?"

She turned to the source of the voice and to her surprised Byakuya's eyes were opened to reveal his entrancing silver orbs on her. And for some reason this alarmed her.

_Oh kami! Was my tone inappropriate for addressing a noble? Did I just dig my own grave_?!

" If I'm not mistaken, you are the one rumoured to be adept in shunpo among your colleagues?" he asked in an aristocratic tone.

She was shocked.

_How in the world did he know about me?_

And from the corner of her eyes she could see the look of surprise on the others faces making her feel even more uncomfortable at the unwanted attention.

She cleared her throat to answer.

" Hai, taicho." eventhough she would have loved to be looking at his lovely face she kept her eyes down bashfully.

" I see. I would have to see that for myself then." the challenge thick in his voice made Ren's head shoot up to meet his piercing eyes boring straight into her eyes to confirm her fears.

She gulped.

Yes it was a challenge. One he was looking up to for her to live up to her name. And she had to do that in his presence of all people.

Ren could feel the blood drain from her face.

_This was not good._

**Reviews please!**


End file.
